The Phantom Wanderers
by medafan 53
Summary: AU. An amnesiac teen must overthrow a vicious dictator. An AU story written for my video games story development class and put here for feedback for my research techniques assignment.
1. Extra informationcontext IMPORTANT

Yes I am back. Sorry about the extended leave of absence guys. My muse hasn't faded it's just that I have trouble translating it from mind to pen and pen to pc. This work is actually from my college computer games course. It is a game I designed for games story development while I am putting it here to use the reviews for feedback for my research assignment so please put reviews relating to the story and game features.

This chapter is the features of the game and the reason it is registered as fan fiction.

Firstly the fanfic status. Danny, Dan and Jazz are inspired by their name sakes from Danny phantom. Aggressor is inspired by Skulker, Technodon by Technus, Vlad Acely by Vlad Plasmius and Sarah by Dani Phantom. Then the other 3 members of Danny's team in level 11, Kitty, Karl and Laura are inspired by Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and X-23 form the x-men. Then there is also Simon based on Cyclops, Jason on multiple man, Azure on Sarah Jane adventures' Sky Smith, Fred based on Ferb of Phineas and Ferb and Tyro based on ben 10 omniverse's rook. Also malice and the symbiotes are inspired by venom, hecatomb by carnage, Daggerfang by sabertooth, inferno by pyro, Anlace and firearms by deadpool, professor calamity by doctor doom and david ross is an amalgamation of doctor octopus and davros from doctor who.

Danny is a mesh of Danny Fenton and generator rex. He has Danny's appearance and a few basic phantom powers but mostly the machines inspired by generator rex.

Now onto descriptions.

When Danny starts out he is in a pure white jumpsuit with wires all over it. All experiment subjects, including Sarah, are the same.

After level 2 he wears a pair of faded blue cargo pants, a long jacket (kind of like the 10th (or 11th/12th based on the latest recap of regenerations, David tenant basically) doctor's) a beige sunhat, red rimmed sunglasses, black fingerless gloves and the classic Danny Fenton t-shirt.

Sarah, post level 2, wears red cargo shorts and a blue hooded jacket zipped up. She wears, beneath the jacket, a version of Danny's shirt with black replacing the white.

Resistance members wear light black t-shirts (as in thin fabric, not grey) beige cargo pants and a beige jacked emblazoned with the resistance insignia, a shield filled with fire with an R overlaid.

Dan wears a suit based on Danny phantoms with a cape however what is white on phantom is red on Dan and the insignia has changed (see deviant art when I get around to putting the designs up) also the edges are distorted to make it look like the red is blood. He wears a cape that is red on one side and black on the other.

The symbiotes are varied builds but, unless stated otherwise, otherwise resemble Dan in black and white without a cape.

Malice has a heavyset build symbiote with a full face mask, black with white eyes. Like venom he has a jagged toothed mouth.

Hecatomb has the same design on a standard build with black replaced with red and white replaced with black.

Now onto the game features.

During gameplay as Danny, Sarah or Dan (in free roam or replay for the latter) you can have up to 4 weapons loaded at all times ready to deploy.

Any vehicle you walk past you can get into and use.

After the campaign is over you can go back and use different characters to replay missions.

You can also play an extensive free roam set 1 month after the final battle (everything in the end cut scene before the wedding scene has happened already. That and the last scene have yet to happen).

In free roam you can play in the south of England going west from London.

You can go to

experiment base 20 miles west of land's end

land's end

Exeter

taunton

beer

Lyme Regis

west bay

Weymouth

Bridport

Dorchester

oxford

Windsor

London

the Jurassic coast

Penzance

newquay

looe

polperro

Seaton

Yeovil

Poole

Portsmouth (with destroyed experiment base linked to story)

isle of wright

London boroughs

In multiplayer you can play in 1 of those locations or all of them bases restored to inhabitability.

In multiplayer you can create a custom character.

Multiplayer modes

Co-op.

•Co-op campaign, second player plays as a support drone for campaign character or second character if available.

•Swarm: 4 man squad trapped in small area and faces waves of enemies.

•Characters will each have a special ability from shield, turret, heal booster and team attack booster.

•Squads are :

•Danny, Kitty, Karl, Laura.

•Sarah, Azure, Fred, Jason.

•Competitive.

•Modes:

•Brawl: every man for him(or her)self. Gets points for kills winner has most points.

•Battle: 2 teams fight winner has most kills.

•Contest. Battle to control contested areas. Only respawn if you are the dominating power of the nearest area to your death site. Winning team controls all three areas and has eliminated the enemy team. You control areas by hacking their security terminal.

•Chase: race, same alignment as with brawl, race through checkpoints scattered throughout the entire map.

•Capture the flag. Capture the enemy flag and return it to your base 5 times. Flag carriers cannot fly but can grapple. They also may not engage mecha mode.

•Championship: vehicle race similar to chase but in vehicles unlocked during the campaign.


	2. The Phantom Wanderers

This is a walkthroughesqe write up of the story, the phantom wanderers. It will be written as prose with key chapter information written before the story starts. What the writing is focused upon is displayed in the key below.

Key:

_Level information (appears at the start and in brackets within write up when necessary)._

Story during gameplay

Story during cut scene

**Qte**

_**Chapter title**_

_**Chapter 1, the escape**_

_This first mission is the only mission not to feature combat. You play as Danny who, at the start of the level has no special abilities._

The story starts in darkness before Danny opens his eyes _(this is from Danny's perspective)_ He is in a white room on a gurney, a hospital? "What the? Where am I?" Danny said confused as he sat up then he realised something "Actually, who am I?" he noticed a small piece of paper tied to his bed. "Subject 549 'Danny'. Is that my name? Danny? And subject? What's going on here? " he walked to the door and pressed a button to open it. On the other side there was a corridor, torn apart and burning. "What the?"_ (Now the camera is outside of Danny's eyes. )_

_(At this point control is handed to the player) _Danny is a young man dressed in a silvery jumpsuit covered in wires. Danny walked down the corridor to a large room with a big computer screen on one wall. "Is this a control room? What's going on down here and how does it involve me?" Danny muttered to himself. He noticed another corridor down beneath the screen. Seeing as how the only other screen is the one he came in through Danny decided to follow it until eventually he came to the end, a long flight of steps in a circular room.

_(Running up the steps automatically triggers a cut scene.)_Coming out of the door at the top of the steps Danny looks to see where he is. "Whoa." He found himself on a beach of some kind of bizarre roughly squareish island surrounded by tall rocky spires hiding the island from view. Looking at the cliff he sees that it was clearly modified as there was a long ramp leading upwards. Looking up Danny saw a red glow on the top of the cliff. Walking along the beach Danny comes to a ramp that leads upwards to a ledge. On this ledge there is a tunnel in which Danny climbs through to reach the wrecked remains of a speeder mark ii aflame. As he cannot yet get past Danny turns and walks the other way to a large bridge over a small crevasse with an intact but rustier and blockier speeder _(the mark i, the other rejected speeder design) _awaiting a pilot. "Right so I need to get down there. But it looks too far to jump. There's a tunnel down there maybe I can find that." Walking along the rim of the crevasse Danny found a ramp leading down into a different crevasse with another ramp leading back up. Danny decided to examine the pit and when he came out of the other side he found a slide down through the rock that led him to another pit. With no choice Danny walked across the raised rock walkway to another tunnel. "It's like a maze in here." He muttered. Walking through the tunnel and then across the other walkway he crawled through the new passage way out onto the top. Noticing a picnic blanket Danny walked over stood on the blanket only to fall through at land in a crevasse. "Ow." Danny muttered as he walked around the area. He saw 2 ledges up near the edge "Oh crud. How the heck am I supposed to get up there?" He pointed a palm at the nearer ledge and _(the grapple control prompt appears on the screen the player presses it and)_ the grapple beam shot out and dragged him up to the ledge. "Whoa! What in the name of?" Danny then grappled to the other platform and then walked back onto the cliff face where he followed the bridge opposite his crevasse to a second bridge to a ramp down to sea level following the beach Danny finds the other end of the tunnel to the ship crevasse and follows it through.

"All right, the ship!" Danny exclaimed excitedly, slowly heading towards the vessel. Looking at the locked door Danny frowned "how am I goanna get in there?" Pressing his hand against the door some small wires came out of his wrist and attached themselves to the door, hacking into it, opening it and reactivating the speeder. Danny stared at his hand and muttered "subject 549" before entering the ship which promptly took off. Ending the level.

_**Chapter 2, the experiment?**_

_This level introduces several key elements for the game. It is in this level that we get our first glimpse of an airship and the first time we see the symbiotes. It is also the first time we meet Sarah and find out about the experiment. We also get our first tastes of ranged and melee combat, flight and stealth as well as intangibility._

The speeder mark i is seen flying through a thick storm near lands' end. As it passes a rocky outcrop a spindly cycloptic creature with a green beam shooting out of its eye _(a sentinel. A symbiote type that prowls the battleground to search for intruders. On finding them it lets of a homing beacon and turns into a heavy brute style form. After a while it will revert back to normal. Because its transformation creates a thick shell over its body it is impossible to cure a sentinel in brute form.) _Spots it and shoots off a flare to signal an airship hidden just above the clouds before training its eye beam at the ship. On the ship things seem fine until a loud BANG can be heard and the ship goes spiralling out of control. Danny manages to jump out and land in a bush just before the now mono-winged speeder hit the ground, its remains ending up about 20 meters away from where Danny is hiding. "We have to examine the wreckage of the vessel." A gravelly voice proclaimed as three creatures _(standard symbiote units) _walked up to the edge of the remains of the speeder. After a brief investigation one of the creatures informed the first one "We have searched the vessel. There is no life form present in the vessel. Either they jumped out before crash, died in the attack, perished during their journey and burnt up in the crash or the vessel was being controlled by a faulty autopilot system and was flying with no crew." The first creature thought for a second "very well. Move out." "Yes sir" "yes sir" the three creatures stalked off and Danny peaked up from behind the bush. "What the heck?"

Danny starts out in front of the land's end sign. From here he uses wrecked and abandoned cars; cars that look like some kind of monster tore itself out of them, as cover to reach the entrance to the visitor centre. Glancing through the visitor centre Danny clearly sees too many creatures to fight. "Crud. What am I goanna do?" He muttered before _(the cloaking command prompt appears on screen, you press it and) _he turns invisible. "Invisibility? Awesome." Using his cloaking powers, Danny crept through the visitor centre and headed towards the sign. Noticing three creatures by the sign he saw a fourth walk up to them "we have located the entrance to the facility." It said. The leader nodded "Good. Take me there. You two! They are preparing a drop ship to head out in the direction that the ship we shot down was coming from head over there." "Yes sir" "I obey." "Affirmative." Danny watched the two walk off past his hiding spot to join the search for where he came from. Then the other 2 headed off towards the remains of first and last refreshment point in England. With his cloak having worn off and him being unsure how to get it too work again _(it will be permanently unlocked alongside intangibility when you reach to facility.) _Danny follows the pair carefully using large rocks and vegetation as cover for if they look back. Upon reaching the café Danny sees them discussing the ruins "Beneath the remains of this establishment is a door. It has been locked through conventional means and we are working to open it- there! A life form!" One yelled spotting Danny._ (This is the game's first boss style battle and the first combat segment)_ Danny charged forward and started fighting. As the first one collapsed and Danny's adrenalin went up his hands turned into metal boxing gloves with some electric prods on the end. "Smash gauntlets. Cool!" Danny said to himself as he punched the collapsed creature. The hit let out and energy pulse that fried the creature and left an evaporating black puddle and an unconscious teenager. "Whoa." With the first creature cured and the newly christened 'smash gauntlets' deployed Danny made short work of the other one but he could see more of them closing in fast. Running down to the closed door Danny tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He turned around with his back pressed against the wall _(the intangibility command prompt appeared, the player pressed it) _and he fell through the door. Standing up inside the corridor he heard voices speaking on the other side "where is the life form?" "It must have escaped before we reached here" "regardless we need to get this door open. You 4! Go find the life form, and any others you encounter!" "Yes master." "The rest of us must open this door. And someone infect those 2 unconscious life forms."

Turning around Danny noticed a long corridor not dissimilar to the ones he went through while escaping that underground facility "this reminds me of the place I woke up in. Maybe it has some data on me and my connection to this subject 549." He walked down the hall and into a large training room of some kind. The room defences attacked and Danny retaliated by making the booster dispatcher to target the defences before he phased through the door. The corridor and several other rooms that he then walks through have the same response with the defences being energy blaster turrets, rocket turrets and laser turrets, wall mounted, attached to small aerial drones or mobile on the ground on a robotic frame. The dispatcher is used to wreck all three types. Eventually Danny fights his way to a room split in half by a huge crack. It is too deep to jump down and too far to grapple but then _(the flight mode command prompt (triple jump) appears and) _Danny learns that he can fly. So he flies across the gap while he reflects on his powers "I can shoot a grapple beam, turn invisible, construct electrically charged boxing gloves, walk through walls, fly, construct a missile launcher, What else can I do?"

After flying through the corridors through a series of flickering laser webs and drones for a significant length of time, he managed to reach a control centre with a computer in it.

Danny activated the database and looked through and saw a long list of names. 550 names. He eventually found the last 2 names subject 549 and subject 550. "Subject 549 Daniel s the 149th trial relating to pre-existing people, specifically children. 100th surviving subject. Demonstrated incredible promise in regards to the reaction to substance x, demonstrating full fusion and full powers. We have created a duplicate to further explore this, subject 550. Danny s? What does the s mean? Is it my surname? What about 550? Subject 550 no name available. Partial clone of successful experiment 549. Only flaw in project was slight issues regarding appearance resulting in subject being an 11 year old girl instead of a sixteen year old boy. Like original the girl fell into a coma after creation. Neither woke up before the last update before they ." Danny stopped reading because the computer suddenly powered down. Suddenly a computerised voice rang out.

"Alert. Bulkhead breached. Hostile units are entering the facility. This building will self-destruct in 5 minutes." Danny cursed to himself.

"Crud. I need to get out of here." He ran over to a map and started reading it when he noticed something. Between him and the hanger, if he went that way were cells. And one of those cells was labelled 550. "The girl."

_(This segment is a timed section. If the player takes over 5 minutes, including the middle cut scene, then they fail and have to restart this segment as such there is a timer on the HUD for this segment) _Danny ran through the corridor with the laser webs and the defences disabled eventually he found a small room of to the side of the corridor that bore striking similarities to the room he himself had awoken in. Inside he could see an 11 year old girl who looked entirely like he would do if he was an 11 year old girl. Quickly he hacked the cell door and opened it. He ran inside to find that the girl was waking up. "Where am I? What's going on?" She was panicking.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on I'll explain what I know when we get outta here. Okay?" the girl nodded but still looked scared.

The pair were now running through the halls together though now small explosions were going off all around them. Eventually they reached the hanger.

Running in they saw that half the hanger had collapsed, crushing its speeders and after a quick check they discovered all the marks i and ii had no power. "Oh man not good not good." Danny muttered to himself. "They must have used the speeders to power the defences." He said noticing the cabling leading from each of them out of the hall.

"Alert. Self-destruct in 60 seconds. 59, 58, 57" the computer continued to count down.

"Well they didn't use this one." 550 called out. Danny looked at it. It was a different shape to the others and it was as rusty as the mrk i he had used. He noticed a small plaque on the bay it was in.

"It's some kind of prototype. Well it will have to do." The pair got in and flew out as the computer finished.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 thank you and have a nice death." With that the base, and the cliff, blew up and the ship narrowly avoided being caught up in it.

"Okay so what we know is you having a life that you can't remember while I am a clone of you and those creatures have somehow invaded earth." 550 said. Danny nodded.

"Yeah I think that's it. We need to head to the facility I read about on the computer _(he didn't read this bit out loud.) _in Exeter. But first we need new clothes and you need a name. We'll come up with one once we have new clothes. They landed in a destroyed high street and went to look at the register first. On the counter there was a little notice saying 'hello my name is Sarah' 550 pointed at it and said.

"I like that name." Danny looked at it and smiled.

"Okay then Sarah. The shop's been abandoned so we can't pay them but let's get some clothes."

Meanwhile in a dark red area a screen showed one of the creatures talking when a powerful voice roared. "What happened at the facility?"

"We are not entirely sure but it was reported that a non-infected life form was located shortly before the base detonated. Also a vessel was seen leaving the base at the point of detonation."

"Very well. Find them and kill them. If the uninfected start to challenge us then we need to fight them now." Bowing the 2 creatures left and the shadowy figure looked to his left at 2 creatures standing gin the doorway. One was of a hulking build with a body pattern that was similar to the conventional creatures but his head was black with large white eyes with a toothy mouth. The other one was like the first on a slightly stronger build that the conventional creature but then with the black replaced with red and the white replaced with black. It was bent into a feral crouch and had clawed fingers. "Malice! Hecatomb! Lead a strike force to the Exeter facility and find out what we can about the other subjects of the experiment! We know that 392 creatures like myself melted and a further 49 subjects who were already alive beforehand died but as well as the 8 members of the alliance aside from you two there are 100 subjects whose abilities and weaknesses must be learnt to defeat them if necessary." The two nodded and saluted.

"Malice obeys your command my liege." The larger black and white creature, malice, said in a voice that almost sounded civilised but with a slight growl to it.

"Yes, yes, YES! HECATOMB OBEYS MASTER! HECATOMB WILL DESTROY ENEMYS!" The smaller creature screamed in a voice that was animalistic and mare growl that words. The screen faded to black.

_**Chapter 3 the symbiote smash.**_

_In this level for the first time the player will play in a semi open world, having to find his/her way through an urban area. In this level combat will be more prominent but stealth is still advised. You must defeat any symbiote creatures (from here on out referred to simply as 'symbiote') that spots you (the red dot will turn into a red six point star on the radar). If you run from the fight then more symbiotes will be summoned increasing the chance of you being overwhelmed._

_Also in this level you will have a squad of 2, with Sarah following Danny around the map._

"Okay Sarah we are approaching Exeter now. Oh my god!" Danny exclaimed as the city came into view. It was on fire. And even from a height the creatures could be seen swarming the city. Heading for the train station. They could plainly see several airships floating above the city. Where they were hovering Danny could see a car park for some form of facility made of large constructs of wood or metal. Including a peculiarly twisted railway looking thing._ (For those who don't know this is crealy, a theme park located on the outside of the city of Exeter. The reason I wrote it like Danny had no clue what it is, is because he can't remember ether going to a theme park.)_"Let's land down there. It would be too conspicuous to fly to the station; even cloaked it's too risky." As they landed and got out of the ship Danny noticed a small device that could be used to summon the ship. "Perfect." When they got out Sarah looked around.

"Now what are we gonna do? The station is miles away." She exclaimed, concerned. Danny looked around.

"The speeder would be too conspicuous but we could use that vehicle to get to the edge of the city without attracting too much attention." He mused pointing at a fairly intact green land train sitting through a destroyed shop.

_(This is the first driving element in the game)_ Danny climbs into the driver's seat of the 'engine' while Sarah rode in the front 'carriage'. Danny drove out of the car park and started driving down the road, slaloming the wrecked cars on either side of the road eventually he reached a crashed lorry where the 'train' broke down and the two alighted. "Okay now what Dad-anny?" Sarah asked.

"Simple. There are signs from here that will lead us to the station. All we have to do is walk there." _(Here the route that will take you to the objective is displayed on the radar and a marker will appear onscreen, highlighting the objective.) _ Following this Danny walked into an alleyway. Walking down it Danny found a mobile phone on the ground _(this is the first data track, extra bits of dialogue recorded to add extra insight onto the level.) _picking it up Danny mused "There's some kind of recording on here." He tapped the phone and continued walking as the recording played."

"To anyone hearing this we don't know what happened. They came out of nowhere. Just run don't let them or the black goo they launch touch you. It only takes one touch and you're infected and will become one of them! JUST RUN! RUN! OH MY GOD HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! OH PLEASE GOD, HELP ME!" the message ended with the speaker starting to sound like one of the symbiotes. The pair carried on walking while Danny dropped the phone.

"What the heck was that!?" Sarah asked. Her voice betrayed the fact that she was shaken. A similarly shaken Danny responded.

"That message was of someone being attacked by those things. However it works he was somehow turned into one of them near the end of the message." By this point _(provided that the player kept walking for all of that, if not then when)_ they had reached the edge of the alleyway. Danny crouched behind some bins and watched an 18-year old girl carrying a bin bag full of something running across the road when a symbiote _(which Danny and Sarah call things for now because they don't know what they are.) _runs out and grabs her arm. She wrenches her arm away to see a patch of white goo on her hand.

"NO! NO PLEASE! NO!" she screamed as she tried to wipe it off only to get her other hand covered too. Then the goo started to advance, transforming a weak malnourished young woman into a symbiote. "NO" 'she' screamed one last time before the transformation was complete "This life form was gathering food for another group of life forms. They are somewhere in the residential district near here. The precise location has been block. This life form is strong enough to resist me." The first symbiote nodded before tapping a Bluetooth like thing on its ear.

"All units! Our newest recruit has located a group of life forms hidden in the nearby residential area sent heavy investigative force into the area."

Danny and Sarah waited until the two symbiotes to walk off. "We need to get to the base." Sarah said. "There is no way we can do anything until we know what they are." Danny looked hesitant but followed the girl.

"Anyway what good could I have done?" He thought to himself.

The pair found that they were on a road leading towards the station. They made their way along the road using derelict buildings and wrecked cars for cover. Eventually Danny found his way onto a roof overlooking the station where several humans were being held by creatures, including hecatomb. Worried Danny thought about attacking but he couldn't use the smash gauntlets or booster dispatcher. He saw hecatomb start to kill the victims when his arm transformed into the bar howitzer which he used to target hecatombs head, seemingly blowing it off and scattering the humans and symbiotes when the building exploded sending him and Sarah flying . In shock he saw hecatomb, head still reforming, aiming the booster dispatcher at them. "HECATOMB WILL DESTORY LIFE FORMS! HECATOMB WILL WIN!" he charged. Danny phased through and began to brawl with hecatomb outside the station. **Eventually Danny activated the hatchetlash and slashed at hecatomb who immediately fell back.** Danny and Sarah then walked into the station and entered the hidden lift. As the lift went down Danny thought back to before the battle and the people who were killed a voice in his head spoke up "I am useless. I couldn't save them." Coming out of the lift Danny and Sarah walked over to a large area full of symbiotes. "There's no way we can take them all." He thought out loud.

"Hey look up there! That grating is loose." Sarah exclaimed. Indeed there was a nearby grating that Danny quickly blasted with the bar howitzer. After this the pair used the ventilation shaft to crawl through until they reached the control room.

"Ah the life form that my minions told the leaders about I presume? And another, presumably a subject from the experiment facility." Nervously the pair turned to see the hulking form of Malice. "Now let us see how you fare against the might of Malice!" Danny fought Malice in a brawling match. _(Malice rushes the player from a distance and he can, when not stunned, catch the hatchetlash and swing Danny around like a ragdoll.)_Using the smash gauntlets Danny beat Malice back, the electrical charge weakening him with each hit, and eventually he fell. Seeing his chance Danny rushed in with the hatchetlash drawn and tried to hit Malice but he caught the weapon and flung Danny into the computer Sarah had been hacking. The creature then fled exclaiming "You cannot defeat the alliance life form. You will fall!" Danny stood up and brushed himself off.

"What did you find?" he asked Sarah.

"Not much. I did find that apparently this base and the other 2 belong to some kind of experiment based around some alien ooze found by Somerset College in Taunton." She explained.

"Then that's our next step." Danny decided. "Let's go.

"So these life forms that have been giving us trouble are subjects from the experiment?" the shadowy figure asked Malice and Hecatomb, who stood in the corner behind him.

"Yes my master. I saw it myself. They have powers of some description certainly." Malice exclaimed before narrowly avoiding a strike by a weapon. It look sort of like the hatchetlash but where Danny's hatchetlash resembled blue, glowing wire cable leading to a double bladed axe this one was a red, sparking chain leading to a double bladed scythe. The two symbiotes fled fearfully.

_**Chapter 4 college days.**_

_This chapter isn't a particularly long one._

Danny and Sarah got out of the speeder in the Sainsbury's car park. "So we need to get to Somerset College from here?" Sarah asked. As they walked down to subway they saw that the road was empty of cover and full of symbiotes

"GET THEM!" the creatures screamed as they charged and Danny brought out the assault mallet.

Danny and Sarah charged into the group in a massive brawler fight. _(During this introductory fight the only weapon you can use is the assault mallet.) _After the fight Danny and Sarah have to get through the city centre facing patrols outside Wilkinson's, HMV and the bus station. Then they have to go through Tesco when they are faced with an army of symbiotes. Danny activates the beat mortar. Using the beat mortar Danny cuts down all approaching symbiotes and walks through the car park. Then the pair have to fight through the park where they are face with missile slinging symbiotes from afar and quickly approaching symbiotes who try to swarm them. Eventually the pair gets to Somerset College where there is a full on symbiote invasion going on.

"What do we do dad-Danny?" Sarah asks nervously, once they had slipped into the canteen.

"Um, head to the roof. So they slipped into the stairwell and climbed up to the top of the building. Where they jumped to the next building and ran to the other edge.

"**Now what?" Sarah said. Danny shushed her and used the bar howitzer to cut a hole in the 'floor' (/roof) and jumped down. To see a large group of symbiotes.** Danny noticed that they were downloading data and had to defeat them all before the download completed _(in 1 minute)_ **after the rest had fallen Danny used the smash gauntlets to fling the last symbiote into a group of computers **which electrocuted it causing the symbiote to evaporate into a black mist and leaving an unconscious teenage boy. "W-What just happened?" Sarah said, horrified.

"Those things. They're people infected with some sort of symbiote." Danny said horrified. "Before I had assumed that the creatures turned into humans to disguise themselves. I was wrong. The hits from the smash gauntlets was forcing the symbiotes off their, evidently unwilling host's" he looked down to see a letter. It was torn up but 4 words were legible "Facility in beer Devon. This must be where we could find some more stuff. Let's go"

"We have discovered that the personal files of the subjects are located in the facility hidden in Beer, Devon. Daggerfang, inferno head to the facility before the life forms can get there." The shadowy figure said.

_**Chapter 5 deadly beer.**_

_This level is the first level to feature enemies that are not symbiotes. These enemies are Daggerfang, a large hulking brute with long sharp claws and inferno, a pyrotechnic psychopath. Also outside of boss fights the level is supposed to be a stealth operation, similar in gameplay to the Doctor Who Adventure Games._

"This is as close as we can get to the base without alerting the symbiote population." Danny exclaimed as the speeder landed on the beach. "We'll have to get the rest of the way on foot." He started to walk up the slipway when Sarah spoke up.

"But I studied the high street and we know these things have ranged attacks. The high street is long and pretty straight. Any Symbiotes on it could totally overwhelm us. We need some kind of long range sniper rifle" As she said this Danny's arm shifted into the sharpshooter. "What's that?"

"Some kind of long range sniper rifle."

"Okay, there are several wrecked cars and busses around here. If we hide behind them we should be able to scope out and neutralise any symbiotes we see." Danny said as he walked up the slipway. Coming to a bus wreckage he spotted a lone patrolling symbiote. Crouching behind the bus Danny targeted the thing and fired. A similar thing occurred all the way up the street until, outside the newsagents, Danny found the Seaton to beer land train. "Another one? Well if it works it works." The pair clambered onto the thing and started to drive up to pecorama.

"Do you think that there is something in charge of this Danny?" Sarah asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise, malice mentioned an alliance. They could be who are responsible for this." Danny said.

"Hey stop!" Sarah exclaimed "There's another phone there." Danny got off and picked it up before climbing back onto the train.

"We don't know what provoked the attack but here is what we do know the symbiotes are not useless when host less, thy can form mighty goo monsters, trying to infect as many people as possible. The infection apparently turns you into a standard build version of 'lord emperor'- OH NO, PLEASE NOT ME, SOMBODY HELP ME. PLEASE GOD HELP. RAGH!" the message ended.

"Well that answers one thing," Sarah said as they pulled into the car park by the shop. "The symbiotes have some kind of lord emperor."

"Yes." replied Danny as they walked up and got over to the platform for the miniature railway. "This should give us a better chance at finding the facility in the woods." He said as they got onto the train and drove it off, eventually entering the tunnel. Upon exiting the tunnel they drove along the ridge until Daggerfang jumped them, knocking them and the train into a clearing just in front of a door labelled mine.

"Okay kid. Let's dance." As Danny got into a defensive position his arms just turned into abolition sabres.

"Okay, let's do this." Dagger fang lunged at Danny where they bean duelling, swords vs. claws, at times Daggerfang would launch a flurry of blows that knocked Danny back but eventually a backhand move with the swords knocked the beast out before Danny used the assault mallet to launch him off the mountain. "So long, punk." He smirked. He turned to look at the 'mine' "Let's go in there." He suggested. When they went inside they found a high tech looking security door, behind which was a ladder, smirking Danny started climbing.

When they reached the bottom the found themselves in a several level maze of corridors with hidden alcoves. Using these alcoves Danny was able to stealthily neutralise the enemies he faced and made it to a heavy security door that had been torn asunder. "Likely the work of our good friend from outside." He surmised. The corridor on the other side of the door lead to a large glass underwater dome full of computers. He opened the main one and typed in 549. As it started to work they heard a maniacal cackling. Looking up they saw a wide eyed teenager dressed in a jumpsuit that resembled fire. Laughing the attacked them with fire, sourced from a canister on his back. The pair leapt back as inferno charged fire at them.

"I'll distract him; you get up there and shoot his backpack!" Sarah shouted _(for this bit you see Sarah's health too, you have to get up there, discreetly, before Sarah is fried)_. Nodding Danny ran to the overhead walkway and grappled up to it before running to the fire point. Danny took aim at one of the tubes on inferno's back and fired. Inferno burst into flame and ran off. They looked at the screen. There were 2 results of the search 'subject 549' and 'subject 550' clicking on his own he read it

"Subject 549, Daniel john Smith, age 16, parents neutralised by experiment staff. Neutralised, that means killed." Suddenly alarms went off and they realised that "Inferno's infernos must have weakened the dome" just before the dome collapsed.

As pieces of glass surfaced Danny and Sarah shot up out of the water, right near the beach, gasping for breath. "Now what?" Danny exclaimed angrily. Sarah suddenly piped up.

"There is a flash drive located in the secret backup vault in Lyme Regis. I saw it on a map in the dome." Danny grinned.

"Brilliant."

"These life forms are getting troublesome. We need to destroy them and we need to find that data. Send heavy, hunter and sniper symbiotes out to back up my slaves." The shadowed figure finally stepped out. He wore a similar costume to the symbiotes but on a lot larger build. Also there were slight changes to his costume. The blood red expanses traversed up his torso from his belt to his shoulders creating a V shape. His gloves seemed to leak up his arm to his elbow, it was a similar case with his legs, boots and knees. From his back hung a flaming red cape. The red seemed to swirl into the black, like it was painted in blood. His blood red eyes glowed mercilessly and the letter on his chest switched from 'A' to 'D'.

"Yes, lord Emperor Dan." The symbiote before him said.

_**Chapter 6 in the Lyme light.**_

_This chapter features the first true variations to the symbiote body type. There is the hulking heavy's. These creatures fight with heavy hits that do a lot of damage but they are slow and if they miss they cannot stop their attacks easily leaving them vulnerable. Then there are the snipers. They are equipped with sharpshooter variants. They are immobilised and so can be picked up easily with long ranged weapons. Finally there are the large but fast, beast-like hunters. The run fast hit fast and hit hard. The only effective weapons against them are the bolt emitter and the gelid burst rifle._

"Okay so we are setting down here in this car park. All we have to do is get across the promenade. Simple." Danny chuckled as he walked out of the speeder. His chuckling stopped when he was assaulted by a heavy symbiote. Danny flipped back and wacked it with the batterslug.

"Whoa. What was that?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I don't know. I think it may have been a modified version of the symbiote creatures."

_(This level is a fast and furious battle along the Lyme Regis promenade. The battle will basically fill up the entire mission. Also there would be a health gauge for the vault and you have to get to the Cobb and retrieve the device ASAP) _Danny walked out of the promenade and was immediately ambushed by a squad of heavy symbiotes. Activating one of his heavier weapons Danny charged at the creature and began the fight, taking down the creatures as fast as possible by the time he got to the arcade the heavies had all fallen and Danny became aware of snipers targeting him. "Another new type of symbiote?" he exclaimed. As he made his way to the cobb he started to target snipes as they got into position and he cleared them out by the time he hit the cobb arms where a hunter jumped him. He tried dodging but it caught him and hit him into the ground. He tried attacking it, with both ranged and melee weapons, but always missed. Then he tried the bolt emitter and the electrical beam hit the creature dead on, dissolving it into no more than black vapour and an unconscious but alive host. Using the emitter Danny fought his way up the Cobb. Eventually he reached the vault, hidden in a rock, and neutralised the creature digging. Danny scooped up the memory drive and ran back to the speeder, taking out as many of all 4 types _(including standard)_ until he reached his little ship and took off.

"We are about to access the entire databank." Danny said excitedly. Plugging the drive into the speeder's computer he opened his full file. "Daniel Smith proved more receptive to the ooze than others. He was born and raised in Bridport before his parents were killed and he was captured. It is unknown what happed to his sister, Jasmine.

Unlike other subjects he absorbed the full power of the alien ooze, enabling him to craft any device onto or into him. It also gave him, as with others subjects since subject 530 Catherine Delight, an enhanced healing capacity to infinite levels. It is suspected that is already near superhuman intelligence will have helped. Similar results were forged in his clone 550. However both have remained in a coma and have not woken up prior to the alliance attack. More information regarding the alliance's attack is unavailable as the ship carrying the data has crashed on the town of west bay."

_**Chapter 7 the battle of west bay.**_

_This dictates a change in the story. Danny and Sarah now know about their own history and want to learn about the mysterious alliance._

"Well here we are Sarah," Danny said as they touched down on the tarmac of a car park in west bay. "Okay the ship is lodged in the castle, as it's called. It's at the base of the left cliff. We need to get there."

_(It is worthy of not that from here on out the music gets a lot more serious to show the shifting story focus.) _Danny ran out of the car park and looked up. The weather had turned to suit his mood. Since they'd woken up it had been sunny but now there was a heavy storm that slowed their progress dramatically. _(It is also important to see that it is inadvisable to utilise the bolt emitter in this weather.) _As he got to the edge of the road and out by harbour stores he was attacked by a dangerous looking black cloaked ninja. Anlace attacked and Danny responded with an intense sword fight that ended with Anlace being knocked into the harbour where he appeared to drown. Following the fight Danny continued on, only encountering standard and new ninja _(standard symbiotes but faster and with swords instead of forearms.) _symbiotes on the way. As he passed an ice cream parlour on the promenade he glanced over at the chalets. "Heh. Not too bad. When this is all over I could really see myself settling down here, getting married, starting a family. You know."

"Well. Not really. I was grown in a tube. But I agree. This would be a nice place to settle down." Sarah pointed out as they walked along the seafront. As they passed the disabled access they noticed something.

"Hu, the sea goes right up to the sea wall." Danny said. He was right; the sea was right up to the wall and waves broke over the walkway and made things a lot more difficult when they were ambushed by the first set of stairs by a group of ninja symbiotes. As they walked through the circular plaza Danny pointed out the crashed helicopter. "I'd guess that that is the helicopter there."

"Yeah but look at this place. It looks perfect for an ambush scenario." Even as Sarah said this firearms, looking a lot like Anlace but with its forearms replaced with machine guns.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Danny said, exasperated, as he drew the beat mortar.

The fight between Danny and firearms was a fast and free fire fight _(you can use something other than the machine gun like beat mortar, but I wouldn't advise it)_ **that ended with Danny using the batterslug to draw firearms in, the abolition saber to slice one of his arms off and the assault mallet to send him into the sea.** As Sarah ran over to the chopper Danny clutched his shoulder. Pulling some handkerchiefs from his jacket pocket _(acquired off screen with his clothes)_ and pulled his shirt away from it where he saw a bullet wound. He used the handkerchiefs to wrap the wound and steady the bleeding. As he did this Sarah came running back with a disc.

In the speeder they put the DVD into a slot on the computer _(which was part of a perfectly serviceable vessel and only really altered in appearance following the rejection of It.) _and a video started up of a badly shaven man in a lab coat.

"Log 549160 date 3rd of February 2020. Before countless failures led us to experiment on children we had tried creating life from scratch using the black ooze. Most simply melted but 8 survived." They saw images of Daggerfang, inferno, Anlace, firearms, a humanoid with jet black skin with glowing green circuits on it, a hooded figure with metal skin, a hulking winged creature with claws and metal skin, a Draculaesqe figure, a shrivelled figure in an exo-skeleton and Dan. "They called themselves Daggerfang, inferno, Anlace, firearms, Technodon, professor calamity, aggressor, Vladimir Acely, David Ross and Dan. One day they broke out of the cells they were held in and stole some ooze. At the time no one really cared but then they showed up at the New Year's celebration in London with 2, new recruits, experiments of Dan's that led to the symbiotes," malice and hecatomb appeared on screen, "Malice and Hecatomb. Then the symbiotes rained down from the sky, launched from airships built by these 10, calling themselves the alliance and piloted by kidnaped people infected with symbiotes. By mid-January they had control of most of the planet. Most of the few adults who escaped have gone to ground but the teenagers and children, including our formers subjects, with the exception of the comatose 549 and 550, who were accidentally freed by the alliance attacking their former masters, have banded together to form the resistance against alliance control. This is all I know. Signing off."

_**Chapter 8 the piece de resistance.**_

_This chapter is the first one not to feature a search for a difficult to find location. In this mission Danny and Sarah are attacking an alliance invasion of Weymouth in the hopes that it will lead them to the resistance._

"Okay. So the plan is we get to the centre of this battle. If we're gonna find this 'resistance' it will be in the heart of the battle." Danny said as he landed the speeder in a car park in Weymouth, where they had seen from above an alliance invasion going on.

"Danny," Sarah asked, "Why do we land so far out each time we get to a battle? We have a flying vehicle after all."

"Yes but landing in a hot zone would put the speeder at risk and without it we would never be able to get around considering the states of the roads." Danny explained. "Now let's go."

After leaving the car park Danny found himself on the river front. Looking over he saw that the bridge had been smashed to pieces. "Great, the bridge is out. We'll have to swim." With that he jumped into the river and started to swim across. Coming to the other side Danny jumped out and used his state variater to phase the water off and walk through a blockade of bins. From here he could see a group of civilians standing a way away from a group of symbiotes standing in a puddle. Carefully Danny used his grapple beam to launch himself up to the top of a building, with Sarah coping him on the other side of the street. Then they both dropped down to hidden ledges overlooking the puddle. Using the bolt emitter they both zapped the puddle, curing the symbiotes hosts while killing the symbiotes themselves. Then they both grappled onto Danny's roof while a voice in Danny's head _(which, by the way sounds like Danny speaking but echoing)_ spoke up once more 'we did it? We actually did it! We saved people!' this pattern repeated itself as Danny and Sarah walked along roofs to get to the sea front until eventually they reached the seafront, where they could clearly see the symbiotes pouring onto a group of innocents. "Okay let's do this" Danny said before he ran into the fray, desperately fighting every symbiote that came close but more kept pooling into the battleground.

"The more bad guys we destroy the more show up! What do we do daddy-Danny! What do we do Danny?" Sarah exclaimed, fearfully.

As she said that a teen jumped into the fray. His face was covered in hair and he was wearing some kind of armour. Shoving something into the ground he looked at the two shocked heroes and remaining civilians. "JUMP!" he exclaimed as he did so.

The others followed suit just in time for the boy to send an electric pulse through the ground, neutralising all the local symbiotes. "You lot," he said to the civilians, "There's a bus waiting to send any surviving civilians to a new safe house." They nodded and ran off in the direction that he was pointing; none of them were over eleven. Then he turned to Danny and Sarah. "You two are coming with me." He said and grabbed their arms. They tried to struggle but, irritated, he simply used Taser on them.

Danny woke up to see a group of people looking at him, not able to see Sarah, nor recognising anyone; he leapt up and drew the abolition saber, behaving almost like a threatened animal. It was at this point that he saw Sarah; like him she had been lying on what he now realised, with more than a little distaste, was a gurney not unlike the one he had woken up in at the experiment base. It had only been a few days but he thought about how far he'd come from the scared unsure amnesiac teen he was then. Suddenly a voice spoke out, it sounded familiar but he couldn't think were from.

"Danny? I-is that you." He looked to see a late teens girl, about 2 years older than him, wearing some cargo trousers and a similar jacket over a simple black t-shirt. Like everyone around him she had, sewn onto her jumper a shield symbol with the centre seemingly on fire with a white R atop it. She had turquoise eyes and red hair. "What have they done to you?" she said walking closer to the teen. Snarling he stepped backwards.

"Who are you?" he growled, still defensive, he wasn't about to surrender when he didn't feel safe. The girl's face took on a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"It's me, Danny. Jazz. Your sister." The moment she said that his body seemed to relax and the abolition saber re sheathed itself. His face took on one of shock as he remembered reading that he had a sister in one of the files he had read somewhere.

"Sister?" He gasped out.

The group of teens were now sitting around a small fire with Danny, Jazz and the now awake Sarah. Jazz explained what happened. "After you disappeared in October and mum and dad were killed I took all the money I could find and ran. I wound up hiding in an old pub here when Dan attacked with his symbiotes. I found a lot of kids who were separated from their parents during the attack and we decided to team up to form the resistance. We wound up with 8 'subjects' from an attack on an experiment base in Portsmouth." 8 individuals stepped forward. "You already know Tyro Alabaster. Highly trained soldier, bequeathed with catlike attributes. Heavily utilises combat hardware." The boy from the beach stepped forward. "Simon Spell. Able to project beams of energy from hands and eyes. Very disciplined, good leader." A boy in a combat uniform with smart brown hair stepped forward. "Fredric Envisioner. Technopath able do design almost any device in no time flat." A kid about Sarah's physical age stepped forward, he had oddly green hair. "Azure Wright. Electrostatic energy manipulator and good dreamer." A girl about Fredric's age stepped forward. She had blond hair. "Jason Motley. Able to duplicate himself on command." A kid, again around 11 stepped up. "Laura Wildcat. Fierce girl with enhanced healing and the ability to turn her forearms into swords, axes, hooks, chainsaws and fencing foils." A girl Danny's age stepped out with dark hair and pale skin. "Karl Walter. Teleporter. Able to open portals between any 2 places within about 3 miles." A boy with pale skin and bluish black hair stepped out; Danny noticed his pointed ears and fangs. "And lastly Catherine Delight. Able to alter her physical state to phase through almost any matter. Like Tyro she received cat-like characteristics but hers are more severe, she received more catlike features, though thankfully not a tail, as well as personality traits based of a kitten, this includes cat habits and a childlike, energetic personality."

'I like the sound of this kid.' Danny thought to himself with a tiny chuckle as the last girl stepped out, like Tyro she had fur but she also had whiskers and cat ears. To Danny, though he couldn't explain it, she was beautiful in his eyes. "All other the world resistances formed and fought but gradually they were defeated to the point that we are the only active branch left around to fight the alliance." Jazz finished.

"Okay nice to meet you. I can't offer much explanation but I can tell you what we've been doing. About half a week ago I woke up with no memory of who I was in a lab. The only thing I could remember was the number 549. From there I escaped and found a mrk 1 speeder. At lands' end I was shot down and met infiltrated another experiment base. There I discovered Sarah, my clone and 'borrowed' a speeder prototype. From there we were looking around experiment bases and looking for information on my and Sarah's past and what we could do until we discovered about you where we went to Weymouth to find you until Tyro here came and hit us with a Taser." Danny frowned.

"Okay, so we have to escort the civilian transport off to the safe house but there's a problem. We are getting reports that the alliance is attacking Dorchester while we also have evidence of professor calamity and Technodon in Bridport." Jazz said.

"Got it." Simon said. "Tyro, Kitty, Danny and myself will head to Bridport, while Sarah, Jason, Fredric and Azure will got to Dorchester, Laura and Karl can protect the safe house convoy."

"Okay. We can use the speeder to get to Bridport." Danny said before Simon shook his head.

"Too risky. Jazz can take the speeder with the convoy while we take the combat cart." Simon said pointing to an armoured out transit van.

Danny tried to protest but Jazz said "Okay, deal lets go team." With that everyone ran off. Danny sighed.

_**Chapter 9 preventing calamity.**_

_This is the first level to not feature Sarah since 2. There is also the first time there is a proper point where you use intangibility for constructive reasons._

The combat cart was racing through the streets of Bridport when Danny noticed something. He was about to mention it when a symbiote hunter jumped them, sending them down the high-street. Jumping out the back Danny whipped out the gelid burst rifle and froze the hunter in its tracks, killing the actual symbiote. "They're in Morrison's." He said irritably. As Simon and Tyro ran past him. He clutched his knee, where he had hit it during the crash and Kitty put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked as he looked up. She was giving him a warm smile that he returned.

"Fine." He muttered before they both scowled as Simon yelled.

"Come on rookies."

Danny and Kitty ran up the high street to just outside frosts where and attack of heavy's and ninjas occurred. Danny used his tech powers to fight while Kitty simply brawled with them. When they were finished they kept walking up the road. "Not bad Kitty." Danny said happily.

"Yeah, well I did get more from my cat part that my appearance, childlike personality and perceived stupidity." Kitty said, the first part of the sentence was her happy to be complimented by the boy while the later part was quite bitter sounding.

"Hey, I don't think you're stupid. I think that you're energetic and it could make it harder to speak what you want to say the way you want to say it. I can understand." Danny said.

As they reached Simon and Tyro at the cross road an attack of symbiotes from all types but snipers as they ran down the street and Danny was able to observe how Simon and Tyro fought. Tyro used handheld weapons, hand guns and knives while Simon shot out blue energy beams from his hands and eyes that utterly destroyed the symbiotes, and the people inside them. Eventually they reach Morrison's where they walked inside. "Okay Kitty, rookie you two look down there." Simon said pointing in the direction of the toilets. They did when suddenly Technodon emerged form round the corner and the door dropped down, blocking Simon and Tyro from them. They quickly took out Technodon but he dropped the floor out and the pair slid down a slide to land in a room with all the doors shut. The door they came through had shut. They phased through a door to find themselves in a maze. They ran down the maze, phasing through doors that appeared to block their path. Eventually they ran through a door that lea out onto a glass shielded gantry above what seemed to be a missile silo filled with about 15 missiles.

"Calamity is planning a missile strike." Danny muttered. Kitty just nodded behind him as they crept along to the control room on the other side of the silo, "Why do these bases never have a gantry that works simply?" and walked in to see professor calamity in all his not so glory.

"Ah I was wondering when the resistance would come to thwart my plot." He said before starting to turn to face the couple. Both dived to the side as he launched a beam of lightning. His first move was to activate the security systems but Danny used the bolt emitter to overload each of them. **Then he used the GBR to freeze all but calamity's nose which he used to electrocute the man. **They then dragged the unconscious body back up to the shop where they were met by an angry Simon.

"What were you thinking disobeying protocol like that!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I agree it was most fool…..ish" Tyro finished. Coming up short on seeing calamity's unconscious form.

"LOOK OUT!" Kitty yelled suddenly. Looking behind them they saw a squad of heavy soldiers looming over the quartet. Before they could do anything they grabbed calamity and ran.

"Nice going." Danny shot at Simon and Tyro as he and Kitty glared at them.

_**Chapter 10 the Dorchester demolition.**_

_This is essentially a prelude to the final mission of this arc however as that mission can be seen as part of the 4__th__ or 5__th__ arc it can be seen as the prelude to the final battle. The mission itself is a simple arena battle and the only story comes from the cut scenes before and after the battle. It is also the only mission not to feature Danny directly, focusing only on Sarah._

Meanwhile.

A small car was driving down the road with Sarah's squad in it. Fred was driving with Sarah next to him. Jason and Azure were in the back.

"So Sarah." Azure said, "What exactly is going on between you and Danny."

"What do you mean!" Sarah said, eyes darting nervously.

"Sarah, cut the act. You see him as a father figure but don't know if he sees you as a daughter or not." Azure replied as the got out of the car.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god that's what you said; you're right by the way. I was worried that you were gonna say that it looked like I, you know like him, like, like him like him. that would have been disturbing." The pair chuckled.

"There's something wrong here Fred." Jason said as he walked back out of the square they were in.

"I agree. It feels like," even as Fred said it a huge laser fence formed around them. Cutting them off from Jason as an army of symbiotes of all types rushed in. "A trap." He finished.

The battle from there was pretty hairy. Sarah set about copying Danny's style as always while noting how her teammates fought. In the absence of any useful tech Fred grabbed a metal bar and wielded it like a club. Meanwhile Azure used her electricity to shock the symbiotes. Outside the cage Jason had climbed to the top of a building before trying to swarm the enemies with his duplicates, attempting to slow their advance. Eventually the quartet took out 250 symbiotes.

Suddenly the cage electrified and knocked them out while vaporising all the Jason clones. The feedback shook up Jason, damaging his clothes and knocking him down onto his front. He observed as the cage transformed into a net and 2 figures approached. One was a blue skinned vampire-esqe figure wearing a suit while the other was a hulking metal skinned figure with all sorts of weapons attached to him and wearing a jet pack. They were Vladimir Acely and the aggressor. They picked up the net and walked off, shooting Fred's car in the process. "No." Jason breathed.

_**Chapter 11: The beginning of the end.**_

_This is the last mission of the 4__th__ arc in that at the start of the cut scene starts at a resistance base or vehicle. Technically it counts as a 5__th__ arc story to as it leads right into level 12 which leads into the 13__th__ and final mission._

"And then a group of heavy symbiotes slipped past and retrieved calamity." Danny said. He had his arms crossed.

"Well you should have been more careful." Jazz said.

"_I_ should have been more careful?" Danny said angrily.

"Yes if you had been more careful then you wouldn't have been caught off guard like that. If you had been keeping an eye out then it wouldn't have happened. It was reckless and irresponsible." Jazz replied.

Danny was about to shoot back but Jason burst in. "My team's been kidnapped by Acely!" he yelled.

"What! Sarah was on that team! Jazz, what are we gonna do to rescue them?" Danny exclaimed.

"There's nothing that we can do without endangering ourselves." Jazz said simply. "Let's focus on finding other people at risk." With that she started to walk off.

As she did that Danny saw every time he had failed to save someone. Then he saw flashes of memory of Sarah and in particular every time she had said dad or daddy before correcting herself with Danny. All these images rotated around his head as he shut his eyes, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. When his eyes opened they were glowing bright blue. "No." he said simply.

"What did you say?" Jazz said as all the assembled resistance members turned to look.

"I. Said. No." Danny replied. "_You_ may be willing to sacrifice people for your cause but I am not. I am going to go and save them whether you like it or not." With that he turned to leave but before he did he shot over his shoulder. "Oh and by the way, it was Simon and Tyro who were stuck outside of the base and should have noticed the symbiotes not me and Kitty. If anyone dropped the ball it was them." With that he walked out, leaving a stunned resistance behind him.

Danny was working on the speeder when he heard Kitty talking behind him.

"You really care about her huh?" she said.

"It's not just that. When I heard it I saw every time I failed to save someone either from inaction or from simply failing to do enough and I've decided that I have had enough. This war wages no more. And I'm the only one willing to try, Jazz and the resistance are just focusing on surviving as though it will mean that the alliance will just go away and no one else is willing to do even that." He replied.

"But you do care about Sarah. Don't you?" she was insistent this time. Danny sighed.

"I didn't realise it until now but I know understand it clearly. She's my little girl Kitty. And I am going to do anything to get her back. Anything."

"Okay then when do we start?" She replied. Confused Danny turned to see Kitty, Karl and Laura standing there.

"You can't go alone dude." Karl said with a smirk. His accent suggested German descent.

"We both agree with you about what you said to Jazz." Laura said. Her voice was calm and serious.

Danny froze, astounded before smiling. "Okay."

"All right! Let's go wanderers." Karl yelled excitedly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah I came up with a name based on how you and Sarah were humble wanderers and used stealth to sneak around hot zones like a ghost, like a phantom. So because of that I have dubbed our team 'The Phantom Wanderers'" he explained with a smile.

"Ma'am!" a resistance agent yelled running up to Jazz. "I just saw your brother's ship take off. Kitty, Karl and Laura went with him." Jazz stared at him in shock.

"What? Why would they?" as she said that the speeder shot past the window all 4 of The Phantom Wanderers looking out from the front window.

"Okay Danny, what's the plan?" Kitty asked. They were approaching Acely's manor.

"We land there and then fight our way to that plaza where they have got Sarah and her team. Then I am goanna tear Acely apart for attacking her." Danny said, his voice dropping to a growl at the end.

"Right." Karl nodded. 

The wanderers were standing on a path leading through thick forest and started walking.

"This area is the Agressor's hunting ground if we have to go through here then at some point we are goanna face him." Laura said.

"Thanks for that thought Laura." Kitty said dryly. Suddenly a group of symbiote infected animals attacked the group.

"I thought that you may want a bit of company." A voice said. They look and noticed that they had walked right onto Acely's lawn. He was sitting calmly on his patio with the cage containing Sarah, Azure and Fred behind him.

"Acely." Danny growled at the man he hated the most before running into battle with a scream of rage. Even as he fought he noticed how his 2 new allies fought. Karl used his teleportation to confuse his enemies, giving him the upper hand while Laura simply turned her hands into swords and ran screaming into the fray savagely slicing up anyone who got too close. The animals kept on coming until the trio had taken out 50 at which point they simply stopped _(after you get to the last 10 an onscreen counter appears) _

"Um, Aggressor. Mind finishing them off for me." Acely seemed a bit less confident now. Aggressor simply smirked.

"Gladly."

The Phantom Wanderers met the Aggressor in the middle of the green and all struck at once. Between Danny and Laura's unrelenting assault and Karl and Kitty's tricks keeping him off balance, the powerful creature didn't stand a chance and fell very quickly.

"You three free Sarah and her team. Acely is mine." Danny said. Laura went to protest until she realised that the teen was growling. She simply nodded. And they went to the cage. Acely simply gulped.

Acely attacked using super speed at first. Breaking his own fountain. Danny then used the gelid burst rifle to freeze the spilt water and trip up Acely. Then he shot him again, freezing him enough to stop him from using his super speed.

From there on out the fight was easy. Danny easily outclassing the man and taking him down.

The entirety of the Phantom Wanderers towered over the defeated villain, backed up by the new recruits from Sarah's team. Suddenly a red grapple beam pulled Vladimir over to its owner, Hecatomb.

"Hecatomb?" Danny exclaimed, shocked.

"WE MEET AGAIN LIFEFORM. YOU SEE YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT THE ALLIANCE! NEVER!" the mad creature exclaimed. Turning Danny saw Malice grab Aggressor before both shot off.

Behind him the wanderers were celebrating but Danny was just staring the spot where one of the first villains he fought had returned. "It's not over." He proclaimed. "Kitty where is the alliance based?"

"Windsor. Why?" she replied.

Danny turned around and they could see the look on his face. "This war will not end while they are in charge so we are goanna take 'em down. Today."

"We can use these weapons to modify the speeder for battle. We're goanna need it." Danny and the wanderers were looking at Acely's arms room, filled with high tech weaponry.

The wanderers were sitting inside the speeder on the side one of the tables had been turned into a weapons control station, manned by Fred and Karl. "Lets get to it." Danny said as the others nodded.

The speeder, now decked out with all sorts of weapons, a white paint job and the phantom wanders insignia on it's nose rose into the sky.

_**Chapter 12 the final assault.**_

_This level is simple. Surrounding the alliance base are floating defence platforms, guarded by drop ships and airships. On the command platforms, guarding the self destruct button were 2 members of the alliance (until the last tier when there is just David Ross) in each level. The game play is using the speeder to take out the tier's air defences, fight off the bosses of that tier and the destroy it, deactivating the forcefeild it is projecting over the base._

"We are approaching the alliance HQ." Kitty said.

"Okay team Intel from the resistance branch closest tells us that the base is protected by 6 tiers of security. These are floating, linked series of platforms, one control platform and 10 gun platforms, because of our actions the control platform is being defended by leading members of the alliance. Also each tier is protected by air defences and projects a forcefeild over the remaining tiers. We need to use the speeder's new guns to take out the air defences, then we land on the control deck, there we fight the bad guys and set it to self destruct, get back in the ship and go. Lets do this." Danny said. The others nodded and saluted. Danny turned round to look out of the front window and narrowed his eyes _(it should be noted that at this point it would be close up on Danny's face.)_

The speeder shot down towards the dome the wanderers saw a small fleet of drop ships and an air ship.

"Okay one at a time, lets take 'em." Danny said. The speeder flew at one of the drop ships, dodging as much heat as possible and using its new missile launchers to take it out of the sky. By this point the entire fleet was aware of the hostile presence and the speeder was engaged inn a dog fight with the remaining forces. Eventually it was just the airship. "Target the balloon!" Danny ordered. Complying, Karl and Fred targeted the airships balloon, sending it down to the ground where it burned.

The speeder then landed on the platform where the team were met by Malice and Hecatomb engaging them in battle once more they overcame the two symbiotes. Then the team set the platform to detonate and ran. The platforms exploded and the shield fell. This pattern then repeated itself 5 more times but with stronger air defences each time and different guardians. The second platform was manned by inferno and daggerfang, the 3rd by anlace and firearms, the 4th by professor calamity and technodon, the 5th by Vladimir Acely and Aggressor and then finally the last tier was defended by David Ross. He fell when Danny and Sarah both froze and super heated his tech simultaneously using the bar howitzer and the gelid burst rifle _(which by the way, despite what the name may suggest, fires a beam of energy when the trigger is held)_ and the final tier comes down at last but not before Ross reveals something about the symbiotes. "Your cause is hopeless; on an adult human the symbiote firstly kills of brain tissue and then destroys the body. For some reason under 18s are immune." His words served only to embolden Danny as he landed the vessel outside of the shopping centre made from a former railway station where Dan's ship is supposed to be docked. However as they were about to go in they saw an army of symbiotes charging them.

"I'll go after Dan. You guys keep em busy." Danny said.

"What? Danny no." Kitty said, turning to look at him.

"That army is large enough that we need almost all the entire team to take them out. We cant just leave it in case there are civilians nearby and if someone doesn't go after Dan then he'll escape and this all will have been for nothing." Danny said.

"Danny!" Kitty yelled. Danny whirled around in time for Kitty to kiss him. "Be careful."

Danny stood there for a second dumbfounded, before smiling "Right." And running off to his fight.

As The Phantom Wanderers prepared for battle Kitty asked "You ready Sarah?"

The girl smirked and said "Yes mum."

Danny ran up to the red airship and climbed up onto the bridge.

"We meet at last life form." A voice said. Danny glared at the owner of the inhuman voice.

"I take it you are Dan."

"Yes life form." Dan smirked before charging.

Outside the blimp took off.

The fight was not like any that Danny had been in previously. Every machine he had Dan had a monstrous version of, Dan was stronger but he was also bigger, slightly slow and significantly less agile so Danny had to maneuver around Dan. Eventually Dan threw Danny at the control panel, accidentally hitting the self destruct button before charging at him, knocking them both out of the blimp before it exploded. Suddenly they found themselves falling from several miles up over central London _(keep in mind that at the start of the fight the blimp had started flying off.)._ Suddenly Dan was enveloped by cables that formed into a monstrous mecha. As he fell Danny felt similar wires form around his own torso that formed a humanoid body with a camera like head. The new Danny fell down to land Wapping.

_**Chapter thirteen. The Phantom Wanderer**_

_This is the final battle between Danny and Dan. In his mecha form Danny is able to use larger and more powerful versions of his standard tech. In free play and replay mode Danny will now have access to this form, though at a smaller size (around 3 stories tall instead of about 10) (naturally he can't use it underground but in buildings he will just burst out of it)._

Standing up Mecha-Danny surveyed the area and saw that he was in the river Thames with Dan some way away at the houses of parliament.

Danny starts walking through the Thames but found that he was being assaulted from all sides by symbiotes and the remainder of the alliance air force. "Guess they must be pulling out all the stops, those explosions killed the other 9 alliance bosses so if I take out Dan it's all over." He mused. For a while Danny fought theses forces but more kept coming and Danny knew that he couldn't take them all. "There's too many. I can't take em." Suddenly a familiar voice called over the radio.

"You don't have to little brother." Suddenly a group of military aircraft flew past, attacking the alliance forces. They were painted with the resistance insignia.

"Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Every UK based resistance branch acquired military aircraft, but no ones been brave, or stupid, enough to actually go after the alliance headquarters. But we aren't about to pass up this opportunity." Jazz smirked as another voice came through the radio.

"Same here."

"Kitty?" Danny said happily as the speeder shot past, obliterating a ton of alliance aircraft.

"Your daughter easily destroyed that squad of symbiotes attacking and then we were easily able to track your flight path. There was no way that The Phantom Wanderers were goanna let you go into this battle alone" inside the mecha Danny smirked as the mecha got to its feet and charged at Dan, who swung his left arm, currently transformed into his version of the hachetlash, which was a scythe on an electrified chain. Danny leapt over the swing and then swung down with the abolition sabre slicing through the chain, destroying the villain's arm. The two mechas came together in a long and massive brawl, both taking heavy damage. **Eventually Danny grabbed the big Ben clock tower and used it as a club, knocking Dan down. Roaring he started to savagely beat on the mecha. **_**(From this point on **__**this**__** is voice over by Danny, narrating the end of the story).**_ Danny continued to pummel Dan

"_**I can't recall the events that occurred directly after that, only that by the time it was over both Dan's and my mechas were scrapped, Dan was dead and I was unconscious."**_

Danny's unconscious body lay floating surrounded by floating scrap metal and a pile of black goo that had once been Dan.

"_**Without a connection to Dan the symbiotes perished, those with over 18 hosts just melted into a puddle while 18 and under hosts were finally freed from their torment."**_

The symbiotes melted off of their hosts if they were under 18, they were promptly grabbed by resistance members while the others just melted.

"_**It took time and therapy but they made a full recovery."**_

"_**With most of world's adults, well, you know, we needed to set up a new leadership. At my suggestion we set up one worldwide government working together. They offered me the role of chairman but I declined, the job instead going to jazz."**_

Jazz and a group of smartly dressed teenagers were sitting at a table. A sign on the wall said 'world council'.

"_**Within a year they had rebuilt society, from what I understand it is even better than before. And as for me well."**_

Danny was standing in a church in a suit next to Kitty in a wedding dress, with Simon, tyro, jazz, Jason and the wanderers in the audience.

Now we can see Danny standing looking out over the sea on the pier at west bay.

"_**After the battle The Phantom Wanderers became something akin to super heroes, particularly me."**_

Sarah, Fred, Azure, Jason, Karl, Laura, Jazz and Simon walked up behind him. Then Kitty walked up to him, a small baby bump clearly showing.

"_**My name is Daniel john smith, and I send this message out to any who would try to take this world as their own. No matter what scheme you employ, or threat you my muster, know that it will be pointless for I will always be here, watching, waiting, protecting. My team and I will never let you have this world. My name is Danny smith and I am the Phantom Wanderer.**_

The end.


End file.
